Incarnation of Eliath
Incarnation of Eliath1.jpg Incarnation of Eliath2.jpg Back to People > Creatures Description General Information An Eliath is one of the Light-Born. It is also called the Mother of Destiny. Eliath were always present in the world, since the very creation. They were endowed with a special ability, namely they are able to intervene in the course of destiny. However, the Eliath that you encounter during the main quest will not interfere with destiny as it was assigned to guard the heart of the world. Defeating the Eliath Wound it with the Soul Flayer Eliath cannot be killed as even if you do manage to kill its physical form it will draw energy from its surroundings and will resurrect itself again. However, Narathzul Arantheal conceived a plan that if you do manage to wound the Eliath with the Soul Flayer then its soul will be called into the Sword and there the Eliath will be vulnerable. Because you are needed to defeat the Eliath inside the Soul Flayer, you also have to be there, therefore after trapping the Eliath's soul you should let it kill you. You need to wound the Eliath 20 times in order to catch its soul. It is necessary for you to die as Eliath's body cannot be killed. But its soul is trapped in the Soul Flayer and therefore it can be successfully killed. Free its Soul Inside the Sword, you will encounter its soul in a physical form, although it's still lifeless and Eliath will not attack you. This is due to the fact that the Eliath still lives in the real world. Narahtzul instructs you that you need to find a Soul Fountain as the water from the fountain has a remarkable magical effect as it may free the souls that are bound by flesh. If it is poured on the body of Eliath, its soul, its life energy will be within your reach. Narathzul will pour the Soul Water over the Eliath's body, which will free its soul. Trap its Soul Fragments The Eliath's body will start to disintegrate and its soul fragments will be free. The soul fragments need to be trapped in a spell which Narathzul will teach you. Search your spell list for the Soul Fragment Trap spell. Trap all of the Soul Lights. Be wary, as some of them might be outside the main chamber. When your counter reaches 15/15 souls trapped, the Eliath will die and Narathzul will inform you that its energy has been transferred into you so now you will be able to go back to the world of the living. The Eliath will never materialize again. Statistics Description There are two types of Incarnation of Eliath used in game. The first is found in The Heart of the World and the second in Obsidian Fortress, Vault Of Soul Excoration. She wears an unplayable Silverlight Light Armor and Blade Shield (Blocking weapon). Her weapon is Star Shortsword (can't be pickup) Items Dropped Star Sword (Right hand) Shield Blade (Blocking, left hand) Eliath Description The Eliath is manifested as a form of Magic Light. Encountered in The Heart of the World, it is not aggressive and doesn't attack. Quest *Hope at the End of the World Notes/Tips *You and Narathzul Arantheal were the only one who managed to defeat an Eliath. Gallery Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Quests